


Stand by Me

by Destiel02



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 15:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destiel02/pseuds/Destiel02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not wanting to ask for help, Dean and Sam enlist an old friend to help them with a huge case. It's not just any case either, it's one that hits close to home for former hunter Alexis Turner. The dangers of being back in the hunting scene and the fire built between Alexis and Dean are hard to overcome for everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Are you sure you want me to go? I'm not going to be much of a party person." Twenty-five year old Alexis Turner asked Elena Peterson as she pulled her jeans up and buttoning them.

"Have you gone nuts? Yes I want you to go. You and Josh used to be best friends. He will enjoy seeing you tonight. Besides, you never know, you might actually enjoy yourself. Which shirt?" Elena asked holding up a blue tub top in one hand and a sexy halter top in the other.

"The halter." Alexis suggested grabbing a dark blue tank top and then putting a black shirt on over top.

"Really? That's what you are going to wear?" Elena asked a little annoyed. "Well I'm not going to impress anyone. Just going because you think I need to."

"Alright, well meet you at the front door in five minute." Elena turned and walked away as she was putting on her shirt. Alexis waited until Elena was out of sight; she grabbed her purse and put a dagger inside it. She never went anywhere without it, even though she never planned on actually using it. "Let's get this show on the road." Alexis told her as she walked to the front door.

They walked outside to Alexis's car and headed toward Josh's house.Josh and Alexis were best friends a while ago, but soon drifted apart.

When they pulled up to the house there were already ten or more cars parked around. Reluctantly Alexis got out, locked the doors and followed Elena inside.

"Lena!" Josh exclaimed walking over and hugging her. "I'm so glad you came." He looked over at Alexis. She looked exactly like she did three years ago which was the last time he ever saw her. "And you brought Lexi…" He smiled at her holding out his arms to her. "I'm really glad you decided to join Lena."

Alexis didn't hug him, she just nodded at him. "I came because Lena wouldn't shut up about me not coming."

Alexis dug into her back pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "I have to take this, I'm sorry." She told them walking away as she answered the call.

"Sam…it's, um, nice to hear from you, I think. What's going on?"

"Hey, Lexi…Dean and I…we need your help." He admitted into the phone. He was sitting in the passenger's seat in the Impala while Dean sped down a back road.

"I can't. I don't do that anymore."

"Please Lexi…we wouldn't call if it wasn't important, I promise."

Alexis sighed, how the hell can he ask me for a favor now? After not even speaking to me for an entire year. "Where is he?" She asked before giving him an answer on helping them.

"He's driving."

"Where are you driving to?" Sam didn't answer.

"Sam?"

"Dean wants to talk to you."

She listened to a bit of shuffle before hearing Dean on the other end. "Lexi…"

Her breath caught when he said her name. "What's going on Dean?"

"We are on our way to you…we really do need your help. You know me, I never ask for help, but I'm asking now, okay?"

"How do you…" she paused shaking her head. "You've been tracking me? This whole time?" She asked raising her voice.

"You think we wouldn't track you? Come on, you know us better than that."

"I never said I would help."

"I think you will."

"Oh yeah? Why is that?"

"Because it will hit close to home for you."

Alexis bit her lower lip. Close to home, that's all he had to say to get her full attention. "Alright, you officially have my attention. How long until you are here?"

"Five minutes. See you outside." He clicked the phone shut and handed it back to Sam.

"Are you sure we are doing the right thing?" Sam asked shoving the phone into his pocket.

Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter. "Yeah." He answered staring straight ahead.

"Everything okay best friend?" Elena asked walking over to Alexis with Josh right behind her.

"Yeah, yeah. All is fine, listen, I have to go for a bit…" She told them walking outside.

They both quickly followed. "Go where? For a walk? I'll go with you." Elena suggested.

"No…it's complicated really. But I just have to go." Alexis unlocked the car, opened the trunk and grabbed two black duffel bags out, shutting it after. She tossed her keys to Elena. "Take my car home will you?"

"Wait…I'm confused, what's going on?" Elena asked her.

Before Alexis could answer the black Impala drove down the gravel driveway. She could clearly hear Back in Black by AC/DC blaring on the radio.

"Who is that?" Elena asked Josh.

"All my guests are here…" he answered in an uneasy tone.

Alexis slightly smiled turning to face them, "That's my ride. I told you I have to go."

"Yeah but you didn't tell us who it was…" Elena pointed out.

"No, but I don't think I have to, listen, it's really important that I go. I promise I'll be back in a few days." Alexis turned back to the car.

Dean pulled the Impala to a stop in front of Alexis and the two people standing behind her. He stared at her like he was seeing her for the first time, or seeing a ghost.

"Dean?" Sam questioned making a 'are you all there' look.

"Yeah, sorry." Both men got out of the car and walked over to Alexis.

"Dean, Sam." She acknowledged.

"Hey Lexi...thanks so much for doing this. It means a lot." Sam said giving her a hug.

Dean stood there in silence while his little brother spoke. He was so much better with words sometimes than he was.

"Oh, uh, Dean, Sam, this is Elena and Josh. Lena is my roommate and Josh is an old friend." She turned to face her friends once more. "Alright, enjoy your party, bye."

Sam took her bags from her and they all three climbed into the Impala.

Dean still didn't say anything; he just started the car, turned down the radio a bit and drove them back down the long driveway.

"So what is going on exactly? I mean the only details I received were 'it will hit close to home'. So close to home how?"

Sam and Dean exchanged looks.

"There have been murders, in your old town; we think that demon is back. Not really sure how the hell he is back, but everything adds up perfectly to before." Dean spoke.

"So you need me because you need my blood…why didn't you just take some and go? Why have me come along for the ride?"

"You are a good hunter Lexi. Not saying that we suck or anything, it's just…well you know the demons moves, steps, hideouts, all that jazz. Look if you want out, that's fine." Dean told her as he continued to focus on driving.

"You know me, once I'm in , I'm all in." She sat back in the seat and looked out in to the darkness.

 

_**Flashback**_

_"You can't be serious?!" Alexis yelled._

_"Yeah, yeah I am. Now get your ass moving!" them man yelled back to Alexis._

_She quickly grabbed a bag full of stuff and ran out the door. "Andrew?" Alexis called into the night. No answer. "Damn it Andrew!" she cursed to herself._

_She headed for the garage.  As she rounded the corner she saw Andrew standing next to another man. She quickly pulled herself back, and carefully peaked around the corner._

_"Why isn't she dead yet? I said don't leave anyone alive."_

_"I can't just up and kill my sister."_

_"Oh no? Well then maybe someone needs to do it for you. You are allowing your humanity get in the way of the ultimate goal. Now kill her, or I will send someone to do it for you."_

_Alexis watched as the demon just vanished into thin air. She took a deep breath and leaned against the house closing her eyes. Alexis opened her eyes again, turned around and left._

_**End Flashback**_

 

"Your friends didn't look so happy to see you leave." Dean noted.

"I don't really care what they think."

"Do they know?" Dean questioned.

"About what? The fact that I hunt things that aren't supposed to be real or that I am heading out to risk my life?"

"All of it."

"No, and I plan to keep it that way. This is a onetime thing. Once it's over with, I'm going back to my normal life."

Sam smiled and shook his head. He knew it could be done, but it never sticks. They drove the rest of the way in silence.

Listening to Dean's music and Sam make random calls. Alexis either stared out the window or at the boys. She remembered working with them on a few cases in the past, but eventually she had to try for a normal life. They did tell her it wouldn't be normal for long.

Dean pulled into a parking spot at a small motel.

"I'll go get us two rooms." Dean suggested walking off before anyone could object.

Alexis shook her head and grabbed her two bags while Sam grabbed a few things from the trunk.

"So is he always so on edge or is that because I'm around?"

Sam looked around the trunk at her. "Just when you are around. You both can't deny you have history, the only thing you guys can do now is get over it. I don't care how, but you both have to be on top of your game when we go after this thing."

Alexis nodded, she knew he was right.

"Lucky us. Rooms connect." Dean said to them, taking his bag from Sam and handing a key to Alexis.

"Great, thanks." Alexis took her key, and went into her room.

Dean and Sam went into their room.

"What did you say to her?" Dean asked getting his stuff situated on his bed.

"Nothing." Sam turned to face Dean. "Can we just get our heads in the game and get this done?"

"Yeah, sure Sammy."

Sam sat down at the table and popped open the laptop.

Dean grabbed himself a beer from the cooler and walked out the door. They sky was mostly dark except for the moon and the few stars that shined down. Dean immediately thought of Castiel and what could have been taking him so long to answer back. He walked around the Impala taking a mouthful of beer every so often. He turned around to head back into his room when he saw Alexis step out. He walked over. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. So why aren't we out hunting this thing now?"

"Because as much as we want to, we all need some sleep. Besides, Sam and I are going to play detective and talk to the family tomorrow."

Alexis nodded, "Alright. Where's your angel?" She questioned.  Castiel always seemed to be attached to Dean and Sam.  Mostly Dean though, she saw the way they cared for each other.

Dean chuckled, "No idea. Probably off finding more people who 'need help'. How's life for you though? Is it good?" He didn't really want to know about her 'normal' life.  He wanted her to be sad and miss hunting with him, of course, he never would say that aloud, it wasn't in his description as a person.

"It was normal…kind of. I don't think I can ever get back to fully normal. I salt the rooms of my house, keep a knife and gun handy."

"A true hunter." He wanted to smile but he didn't, he kept his poker face.

"Yeah but keeping that from your roommate is so hard."

"So why stop?"

"I had to."

"No you didn't, you just decided to."

Alexis smiled. Then she heard someone scream. She and Dean immediately went into hunter mode. Alexis ran to get Sam while Dean opened the trunk grabbing supplies.


	2. Chapter Two

Dean, Sam and Alexis walked back to their rooms.  The screams were nothing but a woman and her boyfriend fighting. 

“Alright, just get some sleep.” Dean said to Alexis.

She nodded and went into her own room, shutting the door and locking it behind her.

Dean and Sam went into their room and disarmed themselves. 

“Everything else okay?” Sam asked.

“Yeah. See you in the morning.” Dean settled into bed and shut off the light closest to him.  He put an arm behind his head and stared up to the ceiling.  There were only two things on his mind, Castiel who hasn’t answered him back yet, and the girl next door, Alexis.

 

_**Flashback**_

_“I think I can handle this just fine.” Alexis told Dean and Sam._

_“That’s cute, but let the professionals handle it.”  Dean said to her, not allowing her to pass him._

_“You need me.  I know his every move; I know everything there is to know about that demon.  So you can either go in there guns raised and ready to shoot or you can listen to me and do it right.  Take your pick.  I suggest the second choice because the first one will either get you killed or you will still end up listening to me in the end.”_

_“Wow…” Sam mouthed to Dean._

_“Well that was hot.  Alright, explain away.” Dean smiled at her._

_**End Flashback**_

Dean smiled at the memory.  The first time they came across Alexis and her attitude, he knew then that she would make a good hunter and he was right.  Alexis was defined, she knew how to get in and out quickly. Of course, like all hunter she hit some road block and ended up in some pretty horrible situations, but it all worked out in the end. 

 

The next morning Sam woke up before Dean.  He got showered, dressed and left to get some breakfast.  He returned to the motel shortly after with coffee and food for all three of them.  He still could remember what Alexis liked, even though it’s been a while since they all hunted together. It was a perk he had.  Always remembering things like that.

“Morning.” Sam said to Dean as he set down the food and coffee. 

“Aw awesome, you got breakfast.”

Sam looked at him with a ‘don’t I always’ face.  “Yeah.”

Dean walked over grabbed a coffee and took a mouthful.

Sam watched him, shook his head and then knocked on Alexis’s door. “Lexi…I bought breakfast and coffee.” He said through the door.  He waited for a response.  Nothing.

“Maybe she’s in the shower.  Girls need that.” Just then Lexi opened the door; she was still in her pajamas but with a light, long robe over.  Her hair was twisted up in bun being held there with a chopstick and a pencil and she had glasses on.  She looked like a mix of a nerd and a really hot girl who just got done showing someone up.

“Oh…morning.” Dean stammered out. “Coffee?” He offered.

“Thanks Sam.” She said knowing that Dean didn’t get up at the crack of dawn to get everyone coffee and breakfast.  She sat down with the boys and ate as they went over the case one more time.

“Are you going to be able to handle this?” Sam asked Alexis.

“Yes, it’s a job, plain and simple.  I know to keep my emotions out of it.” She finished off her breakfast sandwich and took another sip of her coffee.

Dean stood up and went into the bathroom; he just couldn’t take the small talk conversations anymore.  He knew that he and Alexis had a past, she knew it, and Sam knew it.  Why was it this hard for him to actually say something?  Oh yeah that’s right, because he shoved his feelings to the back burner so that way he never had to touch them. He started the water, stripped down to nothing and submerged his body in the water.

Alexis looked at Sam after she heard the water start running.  “Are you sure he can handle this?” She questioned.

“Yeah, Dean’s just being Dean.  Once we get out there, he’ll be focused.  Have you talked to Annie?”

Alexis shook her head, “No, I think she blames me for what happened.  But you know it was my brother.  The only thing she was to him was another girlfriend added to his list.”

“Ah but girlfriends also feel as if they trump family.”

“Not in your case.”

Sam smiled, “No.  In my case, staying away from family was best, or so I thought.  You can’t escape this life for long.”

“Yeah I’m starting to see that.” She stood up and tossed away her trashed, “I’m going to go shower.  When you are ready to leave, let me know.”  She walked into her own room.  Before she even got the chance to get into the shower, her music stopped playing on her phone and she noticed that Elena was calling her. 

“Hello?” She said into her phone.

“I thought you were kidding!  Where are you?” Elena exclaimed from the other line.

“Relax, I told you I had to go out for a few days.  I will be back soon.”

“Alexis, as long as I’ve known you, you’ve never just gone out for a few days without more details.”

“Well this is a private matter.  I don’t tell you everything.  Can you just let it be?  I have to go anyways, have to shower so I can get going.  Have a good day.” She hung up before Elena had a chance to say another word.  She pushed play on the music again and got into the shower. 

 

Sam sat on the bed scrolling through websites on his laptop.  He couldn’t help but think of the time he knew Alexis would be a good hunter.  She wasn’t afraid to speak her mind either.

 

_**Flashback**_

_Dean, Sam and Alexis sat in a single motel room, papers, books, photographs were everywhere._

_“Where did you get all this information?” Sam asked.  He was in heaven, almost like information overload._

_“My brother.  It was in his room, so I took it.  He didn’t want anything else in the house.”_

_“These books are amazing, so much information in them.”_

_“Yeah, okay, nerd.  What’s our next step?” Dean asked._

_“You shouldn’t call people a nerd just because they know more than you.” Alexis said to Dean._

_Sam snickered while Dean looked a bit shocked and somewhat turned on._

_“Well I say we scope this thing out.  Find out where it’s hiding, how it’s getting around, you know the general.”_

_“It’s shacked up in an old house right outside of town.  More like a shack than a house.  It’s in the woods, no one ever goes there. As for how it gets around, I have no idea, drive maybe?”_

_“How do you know this?”_

_“Because if you two yahoos would read, you would see my brother put that in his notes.” She smiled._

_Sam smiled looking at Dean.  He knew what Dean was thinking because he was thinking the exact same thing._

_**End Flashback**_

 

“So you two go play detective and I’ll go talk to the family.” Dean said to Sam and Alexis as they all gathered back in the room.

“Dean, you suck with families.  You go be detective and I’ll go talk to the families.  I at least have some compassion compared to you.” Sam told him.

“Fine.” Dean sighed defeated.  He really didn’t want to spend alone time with Alexis, but it seemed as if he had no choice.  Sam was right anyways, he wasn’t all Mr. Compassion when it came to families. 

Dean dropped Sam off so he could get a rental car and then he and Alexis drove in silence to the police station.

“Can I help you?” An officer said looking at Dean and Alexis who just walked in.

“Yes, I’m detective Matthews and this is detective Miller.” Dean said pulling out his badge and watching Alexis do the same. “We are here to investigate about the deaths that have been occurring.”

“The feds are interested in a little death?” The officer asked.

“Well yes sir, we were on our way through from another murder investigation and the bureau asked us to check this out.  If there isn’t anything here, we’ll be gone in no time.” Alexis said.

Dean smiled to himself.  She didn’t miss a beat he had to give her that.

“Alright, well all we know is some crazy person is going around killing.  The victims all had the same markings on it, that’s how we know it’s the same person.” He pulled out a folder and showed them the pictures. 

Alexis kept her cool, but she knew the markings.  It was the same demon that she dealt with before.  The same one who introduced her to the Winchesters.

They didn’t stick around long, they asked the officer a few more questions about the murders, took copies of the files and left.

“So get this, the last time this happened he picked a time, and every couple of nights he would kill at a certain time.  After reading through the papers, and crossing that information with what you two got from the station, we might be able to stop this before it happens again.” Sam said, he was still reading through everything.

“So let’s go search the city, he should be doing this tonight?” Dean said and questioned.

“Yeah, well we know places he should pick based on the last time, so before we jump out into the town and start drawing attention to ourselves, let’s do some research.” Sam suggested knowing that Dean would see his point even though his motto is ‘shoot first, ask questions later’.

 

Sam and Alexis poured over their laptops while Dean dug through newspapers.  They had compiled a short list of possible plays that the demon could be hiding. 

Dean walked outside; he needed space from the work and air.  He leaned against the impala glanced up to the sky and silently prayed.  He prayed to Castiel to please show up.

“Hello Dean.” Castiel said appearing next to him.

“Cas!  Where the hell have you been?  I’ve been calling you for days.”  Now that Castiel was in front of him, he could be angry.

“I’m sorry Dean, I was in Heaven, I had a lot to do.”

“Yeah we’ll we kind of needed you down here.”

“My apologies.  What is it that you need?”

Dean shook his head. “We have it covered now; we just wanted some insight on why a demon we killed has come back to life.”

Castiel tilted his head in a sexy yet not understanding way.  “I don’t get it, what demon?”

“The INSERT one.  Look, it’s not a huge deal I guess, we just have to kill him again.”

“Dean, it’s not right that a demon has come back…that means somehow, some way he got out.” 

Dean stared at Castiel; he had a worried look on his face.  Worse than usual. “What is it Cas?”

“Nothing you should be careful…”

Alexis walked outside and stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Castiel there talking to Dean.

Dean and Castiel both turned to face her.  Castiel had this ‘Oh no’ look, and Dean looked sad.

“Sorry, I was just going for a walk.” Alexis said walking past the two and down toward the street.

“Did I mention that Alexis is back?” Dean asked looked back to Castiel.

“No, you did not.  Why is she here Dean?”  Castiel growled.

“Relax, Cas.  We asked her to come back.  We needed her help on this one.”

“Dean, you have never needed the help of anyone but Sam.”

Dean sighed, “Look, she knows this demon, she was the reason we killed it the first time, and she needs to be here again to kill it.  Whether I like it or not, she is needed to kill this demon.” 

“I will see what information I can get for you, but Dean, do not make a mistake.”

“Thanks Cas, I’ll keep that in mind.” Castiel vanished just as fast as he appeared. 

Dean shook his head.  He stared off in the direction that Alexis has walked away. 

“Why don’t you just tell her how you feel and get it over with?” Sam asked walking outside with two beers in his hands.  He handed on to Dean.

“Thanks, and I can’t.”

“No Dean, you just won’t.  You never do.  You don’t even tell me and I’m your brother.”

Dean smiled a bit, “No chick flick moments dude.”

“Yeah, well you better get into a chick flick mode soon and just tell her.  You are annoying me.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

They both laughed and kept drinking while they talked about the demon, almost an hour went by and Alexis still hadn’t returned. 

“Maybe we should go look for her?” Dean suggested looking out the window again.

“Dean, relax.”

“Relax?  She’s been gone an hour Sammy.”

“Maybe she came back and went to bed.  Sit down.” Sam said trying to give his brother some piece of mind.

Dean took a seat on the bed and took another mouthful of his beer.

 

Alexis stood back pressed tightly against the wall.  She slowly glanced around the corner and confirmed what she had seen earlier that night.  Her brother walking with a girl down the street.  She shook her head, and closed her eyes tightly.  _It’s not real Lexi, it’s not real._ She repeated to herself.  She looked once more and she knew she wasn’t just seeing things and that her brother was really there.  After that, she ran as fast as she could back toward the motel.  She didn’t want to do this anymore.  She couldn’t.  Her head hurt, her heart hurt.  It was getting to be too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be more chapters! Let me know what you think please. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I will keep uploading chapters as fast as I can. Please let me know what you think. :) Thank you in advanced!


End file.
